Winter's Fall
by RelicRaider
Summary: Bucky wishes for a temporary way out only to find himself meeting a Soldier Lady in a Comic Convention outside the States... She not realising he's the real deal tells him how she turned her life around with the comic books of him. Somehow worlds merge and her life is suddenly in trouble with her foes and Hydra working together to make her life more complicated...
1. Chapter 1

Winter's Fall Part one

Bucky had been in hiding for months, and he was getting sick and tired of it. "I just wish I can go somewhere where no one knows who I am." He muttered out loud as he looked at the gem he kept for a good luck charm that he just found in the Fall's leaves as he kicked them around.

Bucky then saw himself being photographed by someone saying "Nice arm dude." Bucky looked around as he saw himself in a some sort of Halloween party? There were people playing games of all sorts at some tables, people selling items, artists, people who were and weren't dressed up all under one roof. He looked at his arm... only that it wasn't artificial it was fully armoured to look like his prosthetic arm. He tried his best not to cry.

Today I wanted to dress up so I wore vintage inspired outfit of Bucky Barnes' classic outfit. The blue jacket with red shorts, panty hose, heeled boots as my hair was down to one side all curled into one ringlet like ponytail. I saw a man dressed up as the Winter Soldier looking at his arm looking a bit upset from my table for our troops in the Army. I knew the signs as I felt compelled to help him out.

"I need a break," I said to my friend, "can you take over until I get back?"

"Sure Melly." said my friend.

I went up to him, "Ah hello you look lost."

"Where am I?" The man asked.

"You're in Halifax Nova Scotia, the event is called Hal-con it's a convention celebrating comics, games and multi media's." I explained.

"I thought this looked like one interesting party."

"In a sense it is. You look like you came here last minute?"

"Ah yeah."

"You have a name soldier?"

He caught himself from saying his nickname, "James."

"Most people call me Melly." I said giving him my hand for shaking as he did.

"I'm not used to being photographed."

"Camera shy?"

"I wasn't always but I have been for a long time." he replied nervously.

"I love the camera," You say with a chuckle, "although I normally wear standard issue combats."

"You serve?"

"Afghanistan and Iraq. I always volunteer to go to these events, it's the only time I feel at home."

"Like a quick escape?"

"Um Yeah." I admitted, "I'm sorry you're the best looking Winter Soldier I've ever seen, you almost look like the actor."

"Ah thanks," He said looking a tad pink in the cheeks, "Speaking of Bucky why are you wearing a outfit that looks like his old uniform?"

"Well how about I discuss it over a cup of coffee or something?"

"Sure lead the way." He said, as he followed me to the little cosplay cafe in the con. I decided to treat him as I got him a coffee as I got a tea.

"Keep this between us ok?" I asked.

"Why?"

"Some of it is technically classified and it's kinda personal too."

"You can trust me." He said, "And thanks for the coffee, how can I repay you."

"A favour for a favour." I replied, after I had a sip of tea, "So why I like Bucky? Right?"

"Right."

"We've both seen humanity at it's worst... I was a prisoner of war in my last term in Afghanistan we were ambushed I called for help as they somehow the enemy had the upper hand... Next I know they're trying to brainwash me to become one of their suicide soldiers... The old fashioned way, torture forcing me to watch videos, you name it, I escaped before they were going to harm me next."

"Harm as in- Oh..." I saw him clenching his fists then relax, "How'd you get out?"

"I had to kill my way out though, not proud of it but I had no choice."

"You're much stronger than he is."

"Just reading his story helped me cope with the PTSD. What I could turned into, there was hope that I could return not exactly the same but stronger and more determined. It still happened anyhow thought. There's always someone with a story much worst than yours and somehow you want to help in return as if it was part of your own salvation."

"If you were talking to him what would you say?"

"I don't know maybe everything I told you I guess. Like how I feel what he went through saved my life and opened my mind up to keep it open to possibilities around me. I got promoted as I had came up with multiple scenarios to save my team."

"What if he wanted to see your scars?"

"That have to be after a few weeks of dating," I giggled, "I'm sorry that's if that sounds ridiculous but there's no chance that will happen here. But honestly I'm still going through treatments to get them settled down..."

"A bit of a dreamer?"

"Meh yeah, it's kinda stupid but it was the only way I could get out of my PTSD attacks was to use my nerdy imagination to save my ass, and getting decent sleep."

"You said earlier that some of the details were classified right?"

"From one soldier to another... All I'm going to say is we thought they were gone, but it came back to bite us in the ass and stab us where it hurts the worst."

He looked shocked, "I understand, I won't tell anyone here."

"Hey here." I spoke as I gave him a graphic novel I made, "It's loosely based on some of my adventures with a historical twist. I liked the idea of being both a soldier and a archaeologist rolled into one."

He looked at it, "Commander Relic Raider: Heritage Collection volume 1. Looks cool."

"It starts at her origins up to a discovery that you won't see coming."

He looked at the cover, "She looks like you."

"That was the point, sure I'm a just a regular soldier here-."

"From what you just told me you're more than regular."

"Believe me I have a hard time believing that, but it is true. Being Canada's Pin-up girl isn't easy."

"Pin up girl, that doesn't sound bad."

"Well I posed for a Charity calendar they put me on February and in July with all the models I was dressed up like Captain Canuck in shorts. Everyone wanted to wear it but me."

"The same shorts you're currently wearing?" He teased.

I laughed, "Oddly enough yes, yes sir."

"I should get a calendar then."

"There's some photos of my shoot in the graphic novel, I hope I can get this running... My contract is due."

"Contract?"

"I signed up for a certain amount of years... I technically retire in the next spring."

"Going to miss it?"

"I don't know, I always like having backup plans. I don't like ideas backfiring in my face, besides this comic took me a long time to work on all by myself. It's a huge risk, even for me."

"Well I should get going."

"Yeah me too. It was nice to meet you James."

"Thanks for everything, Melly."

"You're welcome." I said with a smile as we shake hands then went our separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

**Winter's Fall Part Two**

[Note: I hate it being a perfectionist, lol I loved how I first wrote this part but half way through it I felt it didn't feel quite right so, try two and this was turning into gold.]

Bucky was dreaming. He saw Melly with some friends and her family in a train as she was looking a bit down in the dumps. The train made a stop as he saw her go into a little shop that just happened to be there. He saw a comic book... It was Captain America issue, he looked in his hand to see he still had the stone... Could it work? He tried to touch the comic but his right hand went through. Placing the stone in his hand he tried again touching the pages with a finger, still the same. Bucky tried once more but switching hands with the stone, it worked as he made a wish to see the comic glow then dim to normal. He then put the comic in Melly's view as she then saw it, he saw her smile as she took the comic to the counter and bought it.

Bucky woke up as he saw the stone in his artificial hand. He put the stone back into his pocket as he saw The Avengers' jet come into his view near his next target. He smiled, "I'm ready to see you Steve."

It's mid May, I'm on a train with some of my friends and family was travelling together as we were going west, Family reunion and a Comic Convention was in the same area. Not that we couldn't take advantage planing the trip together.

I opened a comic book I bought today. It was an Avengers comic starring Captain America and Bucky/Winter Soldier. Captain America had gotten a strange tip about a Hydra base near Wakanda as his contact was going to meet them nearby. That contact was Bucky, Steve was overjoyed as the two men hugged. Bucky was telling Capt he found a strange stone as it granted him a wish to another version of Earth. He met a woman who inspired him to turn his life around for the better. My brow rose as I thought of James... 'What,' I thought, 'Nah! Couldn't be the same guy... Right?'

I returned to the comic as Ironman analysed the stone only to be disappointed that it wasn't a Infinity Stone. Thor looked at it as he recognized it and said it was something like the Philosopher's stone idea, a real Wishing Stone. If their wish was strong and as so their emotions their wish would be granted until they were satisfied. It wasn't long before they were ambushed by Hydra. I saw Bucky take the stone as he put it into a graphic novel for safe keeping, 'I wish for her to have the stone.' He said as he then threw it far into the jungle.

'You wished for who to have it?' Said Captain America.

'Melly.' Bucky said as he shot a few Hydra goons in the feet.

I was shocked he said my nickname... and I felt something on my lap as I saw a beautiful glowing stone as it then dimmed down to a glassy quartz like stone. I looked at the comic book then to the stone as I stopped reading it as I decided to roll the comic around the stone as I stuffed my handkerchiefs in both ends to keep it into place.

A few hours later I decided to finish reading the comic as I was about to call it a night. It ended as it showed Steve and Bucky talking about Bucky's future and how he would have to face the courts about his past of being used as a weapon... The next page however showed Madam Hydra furious that her men didn't get the wishing stone.

"If we can't use it to take over this world then perhaps the alternate earth the stone is at maybe there we can take it over." She said. I looked up as I looked at the stone, then back to my comic book. I shrugged it off as I put the stone under my pillow in one hand as I had my pocket knife in the other around the pillow.

A day or two later something odd was happening, the whole world was in flux as in switching between one reality to another and then it all merged together. Black Widow had returned to the Tower as she had new intelligence to report.

"Hydra has been chasing a Comic book artist and author Melissa June Hansen, they believe she has the stone." She said as Bucky looked surprised as he then choked on his coffee.

"Bucky are you ok?" Steve asked, "Do I need to do CPR?"

"I'm good," He said as he calmed down, "Don't you mean Melanie Hansen?"

"Melissa's dead twin sister is the inspiration behind Commander Melanie Hansen Relic Raider, the comic had been postponed due to Melissa's disappearance days ago." Said Natasha as she showed a video that was being talked about... A dark haired woman in Leather, bandages all over her arms, and a long black scarf covering her face like Bucky's old mask killing Hydra agents as she abducted Melissa Hansen. "The Government said she was called The Nightmare Soldier. She was assigned to protect Melissa."

"What do we know of her?"

"Compared to la Corriveau legend it's said the Nightmare Soldier the Canadian government's Dark guardian angel sent her to high risk areas to kill those who threatened Queen and Country and her allies... All I know is she was a rookie soldier who was captured and tortured by an unknown enemy as they failed to convert her so they tried black magic... It backfired in their faces as she killed them all and she almost killed her own people until they said where they were from. Then she disappeared after 7 years of fighting."

"She sounds like a soldier who's only out for revenge." Said Falcon, "I heard about her, if you don't wear your flag she'll kill you. If evil used fear so will she and they feared her for it, I remember hearing no man can look into her eyes and be lost forever."

"Too many rumors of her... It's as if the Canadian's love making her sound more of their own Dark Mystical Knight." said Steve.

"And I didn't think you picked up a comic book back in the day." Bucky said, chuckling.

"Hey I just started picking it up because you did, Bucky."

"She has a similar fashion sense to you Bucky. Except she's wearing more leather than a Biker Babe." Said Tony as he then looked at stilled photo of Nightmare, "Is it me or does she have the same eyebrow shape and forehead as Melissa Hansen but darker hair color?"

Bucky looked at Nightmare Soldier's eyes... Something told him he seen them before but not like they were on the screen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Winter's Fall part 3**

[This one is a bit longer but you'll understand why soon.]

Days ago

When I first found Melissa I found her being attacked by Hydra agents, just as she was getting home from working at the Eyecatcher Studios and Comics in Toronto. I was in disguise as I took out my Lara's Shadow/ Evil Clone/Doppelganger costume from the Tomb Raider Underworld game, added bandages over the scars on my arms, most of my gear and then a long black scarf over styled over my face, with my hair down.

I waited as I saw and attacked the Agents as they forcing her into their van. I almost lost sight of her as she ran off as I killed the agents that got close... I was pretty sure caught on camera I'm sure, not that it mattered I had to get her somewhere safe. I hated the idea of the mask but I didn't want her to freak out in Joy before being horrified by Hydra and whoever else was coming for us. If they were going to put my sister into a state of fear I was going to do it back...

I was once called The Nightmare Soldier in my early 20's because that was what I did back then to stop evil from crossing the line from within... I couldn't believe I had to use those forbidden skills I learned again to save her, and the government was proud of me as my identity was kept secret. I was able to take charge of situations and do what was necessary.

I got us to our hotel, pre arranged before I went to save her ass, my convenient excuse was a convention nearby. I always made sure I put away my guns into my backpack first before taking her in.

"Who the gods name are you?" She said once we were inside, "I thought you were a Urban Myth created to make terrorists fear us?"

"That's partially right." I said as I took off my mask, she looked at me shocked.

"No freaking way you're me?"

"I looked in the mirror as I always said 'Hey Sis' as I waved to see you waving back at me."

"Wait I said and did that too my mirror as if I was talking to... My twin sister... Oh my god Melanie?"

"Sorry I had to go to drastic measures to save you Melissa." I apologized to her.

She rushed up to me as she hugged me close as I let her cry on my shoulder, I then broke down too as if all those years of pain returned to be washed away with happy tears.

Yesterday- Brooklyn

Bucky and Steve went back to the apartment they were sharing. Bucky was deep in thought as Steve gave him some pizza after taking it out of the oven.

"Bucky?"

"I put the stone in my graphic novel."

"The Graphic novel turned into a sketchbook Bucky."

"You haven't used it right?"

"No."

"Can you get it?"

"Ok sure after some pizza first."

After supper Steve brought the sketchbook as they saw that the drawings were changing... all except the words "WHO AM I? Am I still Me?"

"Her continuity is in flux." said Bucky.

"That's something you don't see every day, Bucky."

"Steve we have to find them. She helped me I have to return the favor."

"I agree, but how do we know they have a plan and where can we find them?"

"I have a idea it's a long shot but I think I know where they are heading."

Today- Halifax

Since I saved her in Toronto I've been the one in trouble, I didn't know why but it felt like someone put my brain into a blender... Thankfully Melissa was there, as I snapped back into reality realising I was the one strangling my own twin sister. I was shocked and scared for both our sakes... I needed some air as I walked around Point Pleasant Park.

Halifax was a special place to the family and I, knowing our ancestors came here for a new life in the new world last century at Pier 21. I sighed, knowing I was glad that wasn't screwed up in my head. I sat down in a bench, as I admired the view of the Halifax waterfront smelling the sea breeze in the wind.

"God damn it I miss the beach." I muttered to myself, knowing it had been years since I was last at one, maybe I should go take someone special with me... But who I couldn't remember any of the guys I dated, or who took my virginity. I scoffed as if I remembered who I was really in love with... I rarely dated and there was not too many guys I felt connected or more than what we were, most of which I was convinced they were using me because of my celebrity status. It was never about me it was just them.

I got word that my Mom, Dad, my brother Graham and his girlfriend texted me that they were fine as they all had made it to my brother Alexander's home in B.C. I sighed with relief as I got back into the hotel room. I made it a habit to knock on the door before entering, "Melissa it's me."

"I really screwed up this time didn't I?" She asked as she let me in as I gave her the food I got.

"That's the magic of that stone only worked with people from your universe?" I answered.

"And then there's the twins part. How did you know where to find me."

"Wasn't really hard Sis." I admitted with a chuckle, "You being the lady that recreated me in comic book form here."

"God damn it."

"Look I know what you wished for, to be in a world where you're loved ones and heroes exist together."

"Melanie I know you'd never make that wish but I wasn't holding it."

"We share the same DNA Melissa! I was holding it but you know the science of twins, it wasn't working with me because I'm not part of this earth universe, but you are and you have the power to make it right. I have a plan!"

"Alright how do we stop Hydra, Melly?"

"I left intelligence for SHIELD to pick up to forward to the Avengers. We need to lead Hydra out in the open away from the civilians."

"Are you suggesting we go to where we are at peace?"

"Melissa you lived a harder life than I have, but you're the only one who can turn this around and make it right."

"I don't want us to be apart any more, Sissy!"

"Look I've always been with you." I said as I placed my hand over her heart and pointed to the mirror, "Just as how I thought about you Sissy. Everything I did was to live for you as I did the things you wouldn't be able to do."

She started to cry, "Melly when I lost Mom, Dad, and our younger twin brothers in 9/11... I no longer had anyone to see for the holidays... I was so alone Melly."

I sighed, "That's when you re-created me. You based my ideals on Captain America's and story with a Lara Croft and Indiana Jones twist. You had no idea life will imitate your art as it became my reality."

She sighed, "Yeah, I had no idea this would happen that our worlds would collide like this."

"Melissa I don't hold grudges against family, our folks and family are not aware about this as of yet."

"Melly it's only a matter of time."

"I know, once we make our stand you'll make your wish and I will destroy the stone everything should return to normal."

"Or in other words reset everything goes back the way it was?"

"Yeah. A plan that's based upon a theory that somewhat makes sense."

"I don't like it."

"Well suck it up princess." I said as she then burst into laughter, as I did nothing but smile.

"Are you ok Melly?"

"For now yeah."

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be back for supper, I'm security risk to you still try and remember what you wrote as my origin story, call me if there's anything."

"I will Melly."


	4. Chapter 4

**Winter's Fall part 4**

Five minutes later there was a knock on our door. Melissa looked into the peephole to see Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. She was surprised as she opened the door right away.

"Miss Hansen?" Steve asked as looked at Melissa.

"It's Melissa, please how did you find me?"

"This place isn't far from where I first met your sister Melanie at the World Trade and Convention center nearby for Hal-Con the other year. Where is Melanie?" Bucky asked.

"She's grabbing food at the supermarket, she's been so confused lately I'm worried about her."

"We think we can fix that." Said Steve, "But all of us need to do this together with the wishing stone."

"I don't know how she's going to like this. If we do this she'll no longer be a character she'd be a real person with you guys and I'll be where she was..."

"I'll keep her safe." said Bucky.

"I seen what she can do, she just needs someone in her life."

"I'll do the drawing, you tell me what you had for her originally." said Steve.

"Good timing my hands are tired from drawing and writing anyhow."

I didn't want to leave her alone, but I didn't want another sudden outburst of rage come out out of me either. My head was feeling better though. My phone rang, "Hello?"

"Hey sis you forgot to ask what I wanted to eat."

"Well we don't have a stove or microwave, cold cut sandwiches?"

"I thought you could grab sushi."

"We had that for lunch didn't we?"

"Oh right, grab some chinese food then enough for 4 people."

"Four?"

"Yeah remember you left breadcrumbs for the avengers? Well Captain America and Bucky are here."

"I'd better order enough for 6 people, growing boys love their food."

She laughed, "True, Melly."

I got back to the hotel room as I saw Melissa and Steve Rodgers trading a sketchbook as I saw the wishing stone on the table. I felt a tap on my shoulder as I almost dropped the food to attack the person as I saw James. I was shocked, "I didn't expect myself to be right about you." I said as he took the food from me.

"I'm sorry I was just going along with what was happening when I was there. This is partially my own fault, Melly."

"From how I see it," Said Steve, "Right now only all us four can fix this. Besides it's kinda fun I to do some drawing for a good cause that will help in the long run."

"Melly he has some really good skills." Melissa said as she cleared the table.

"I didn't doubt that." I said as was about to look, "No I don't think it's a good idea for me to look at it."

"Something about breaking the fourth wall?"

"Partially," I admitted, "But once this is over I'm going to enjoy life once again and then back to work to what I usually do."

"Stopping Bad guys from taking Ancient tech and abusing it?"

"That and more."

"Siss if you have a bucket list I would love to know."

"I don't think you have to think very hard on that."

"Make it up as you go with a back up plan up you're ass?"

"That sounds just about right."

"Ladies could someone be trying to change Melanie's origin to become darker person?" Asked Bucky.

Melissa started thinking, "Well there was this guy who wanted to create a dark female character as he liked the Nightmare part..."

"Change it to black mare and make it as a running joke that confused the hell out of the other characters."

She laughed, "I guess I can run with that."

"Melly after supper can you show me around Halifax, I didn't get much of a good look last time I was here." Bucky asked.

"I think I can do that." I said, "wait is it a date?"

"Sure."

"Well I already said yes I guess it does count."

"Sis?"

"Don't worry about me Melissa. I trust Captain America more than I trust myself."

"If our roles were reversed I'd might be saying the same thing." She admitted.

"I've been through what she has but it was technology that wiped my head."

"I remember Thor saying the magic and science are one of the same where he's from." Said Steve, "Well that's what he told Jane and she told me."

"From all I know Magic was used to cover up science related stuff in ancient times." Melissa explained, "And if you can't explain it scientifically then use the 'it's magic' excuse."

I laughed, "Oh god you don't know how many times I used that excuse and it worked in my favor."

"You know what, I need some fresh air too Melly."

I was about to protest when Steve said, "I'd like to see the sights too I might be able to draw them better."

"I suck at drawing architecture," She and I both said, as she and I looked at each other.

"Oh my god did we just do what our little brothers usually do?"

"Darn tootin right we did. I don't know if I should be creeped out or not by that."

"You two have a chance to get to know each other," Said Steve, "You should take full advantage of it for what time you have ladies."

"Yeah we should know, we spent 70 years frozen." Said Bucky as he smiled.

"Sis no winter or frozen related jokes please."

"Melly, the only time we like winter is at Christmas, after that nope."

"Just checking." I said.

"So I guess this turned into a double date?"

"Looks like it everyone."


	5. Chapter 5

**Winter's Fall Part 5**

"Ok folks what's the plan if we get separated?" I spoke.

"Back to the hotel." Said Melissa, "And if we are attacked by hydra?"

"We'll call Stark." said Steve.

"That wasn't part of the plan." I said.

"Isn't your favorite word 'compromise' Melly?" She asked as she took Steve's arm, "Come on lighten up and have some fun for once."

"Anything but the cyclone," I said as we all laughed.

"That happened to you too?" Melissa giggled.

"I felt like I was going to throw up but I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"We didn't eat lunch yet." She and I said as the guys laughed.

"You girls are getting cute." Steve chuckled.

"We get sick if we don't eat in a certain amount of time," Melissa said, "Unlike other girls that starve themselves to death. Just to look pretty in their own minds. I just can't stand seeing that."

"I hear you sis but keep it down you might accidentally offend someone."

My head started hurting, as Melissa looked at me to see blood running out of my nose. Luckily there were paramedics nearby as they took out guns real guns. I did not see that coming.

"Bucky get her out of here!" Steve ordered as he grabbed Melissa's hand. Bucky grabbed my hand as we saw a crowd and went in as Steve and Melissa were close by.

"Melissa!" I yelled as I took off my jacket, "Switch jackets!"

"Alright, hoods up?'

"You got it girly, get Melissa back at the hotel Steve!"

"I will."

An hour later Melissa was tired, "My sister is sure good at thinking on her toes. Where's the sketchbook."

"Under my shield." He said as Melissa saw him take his jacket off as she saw he was wearing his shield with the sketchbook taped in a plastic bag into it.

"Ok that's super good idea."

"Melissa I think it be better if we investigate your workplace. Someone might have hacked into your computer."

Melissa looked at him, "You've done your homework right?"

"I'm a shield Agent, Melissa."

"Right of course you are." She said, "What am I saying you were my Mom's hero, Melly's always had a thing for sidekicks. Don't tell her I said that."

"I won't." Steve chuckled, "Text your sister tell her what you and I are going to do, Bucky's the only one who can help her now."

"I don't understand, Steve I thought it was up to me."

Steve looked at Melissa, "Look Hydra is taking full advantage of this, you know her better than she knows herself right?"

She sighed, "It's like looking in the mirror and she's there."

"Exactly, maybe this is getting more complex than we thought."

"Eye-Catcher is my company I'm the Ceo..." She stopped as she started to think, "That son of a - I think I have a idea on what's going on, once we get to Toronto I need a few things from my apartment."

"And that is?"

"To look like I mean business, I have a Company to save."

"I don't know anything about business."

"I might have a suit and Aviators for you to wear to look like a bodyguard."

"That I can do."

"I'm going to text Melly let her know what's going on." Melissa said as she did.

She got the Reply, "Talk to Stan Lee, I read the news he's going to be in the area a day before Comic Con."

The Next Day - Toronto

Melissa wore her best suit and pencil skirt with a red shirt as Steve escorted her into the building.

"Oh Ms Hansen! I'm so happy you're alive!" Said the guard as he hugged her. Steve looked at guard as the guy looked like him when he was skinny, exactly like Steve was.

"I'm fine Roger, thanks to the Nightmare Soldier."

"Yeah I saw her, she never missed a shot. She's like Bucky and Hawkeye rolled into a woman's body. I drew her for you Do you think we could use her in another Commander Relic Raider issue?"

"Give it to me later, we'll talk about it over dinner at my place."

"I thought you preferred guys taller and bigger than you."

"Would you believe I peeked in the security feed only to watch you draw? You're so much better at it than I am."

"That's not true Lisa."

"That's funny I've always wanted to be called that."

"Maybe I should have called you that sooner." He replied.

"Roger this is important I know you know everything that happens here in the building. Tell me everything."

"The board has been talking about revamping your Sister's Character."

Melissa felt like she wanted to break something as Roger and Steve saw her trying to control herself. "Is Mr Stan Lee here?"

"Wait he's coming here?"

"Well I called him last night, I want you to call everyone on the Damn Board, don't let them know why I called them. I've had it with the ass hats that been trying to kill me off so someone can take my company and run with it!"

"Yes Ma'am." He said, "Um Lisa I think Mr. Zavier Natalo might be our guy."

"Do you have any evidence?"

"Plenty." He said as he gave her a usb drive.

"I'll let you get back to work Let me know once everyone is assembled."

"Yes Ma'am, er Lisa."

"Later Roger." Melissa said as Steve followed up her into her office.

"It feels weird seeing a guy who I once looked like standing right in front of me."

"Melly and I chatted about guys, she said she was pretty shy asking guys out when we were teens. Roger and I been friends since university... I've always tried to help him but he wanted to prove it himself. I've never told him I felt more than that."

"What do you have to lose Melissa?"

"As of right now everything, even him."


	6. Chapter 6

"Melissa are you in love with him?"

Melissa sighed, "Sad that I finally realised it eh? When he lost his best friend to the war years ago I was there for him, just like he was when I saw the planes with my family crash into the World trade center in New York. He was my other brain when I asked for his help into creating Commander Relic Raider."

Steve smiled as he gave her a hug, "I'm proud of you Melissa."

"What are you my Big Brother all of a sudden?" Melissa joked, "But I don't think he thinks it's that type of date as of yet."

"Looking at how you two saw each other, I'd think he figured it all out."

"You think so Steve?"

"Yeah. Now let's look at what he found."

"Right but first things first," She said as she took out a external hardrive as she connected it to her computer, "I wish I thought of this sooner, Melly suggested it."

"Is that a external hardrive?"

"Yep, Melly said I should start making things a little harder for hackers to find. If it works for her why the heck not. Besides I can always take it home too."

"Smart idea."

"Alright let's look and see what Roger found."

Bucky mostly drove as we were making our way back to Toronto. My head was still aching, but not as bad as it did hours ago. Why were we going back to Toronto, well from what my sister emailed me was that her work had been compromised as she and Steve was getting to the bottom of it with her friend Roger... But the pain in my head was making it impossible for me to think things out. Bucky had a feeling they'd need us, and I was in no mood to complain. Looks like compromising will have to do for now.

"I hate my life right now." I said, "this is worst headache I had than the hangover I had before I signed up for military service while going to University."

"There's always someone with a worst story Mel." Bucky said, "How's your head?"

"Gradually getting better..." I admitted, "Bucky was this anything close to what you went through?"

"I didn't have help, but..."

"But what?"

"Since I met you when I wished to be somewhere else, it feels like you never left my side."

I looked right at him, "Really?"

"Really."

"Awe Bucky you're making me blush."

He snickered, "well it is true. Just curious how did you treat your last day before going overseas to serve your country."

"I was young a naive back then, I used to like dancing. It wasn't exactly the best night either I nearly got myself into a one night stand situation."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I never go to dancing or the bars alone. For once I'd love to go out and not give a damn."

"I know the feeling."

"Hydra is making our lives miserable and all was can do is expose them out in the open and the act on it."

Bucky smirked, "And that's how it will happen."

"Bucky..." I said as I felt weird... it started like a burning sensation as if my skin was on fire, "Stop the car."

"Why?"

"Because I feel like I'm on fire that's why!"

Bucky stopped the car as I ran out into the spring snow... I took off my sister's jacket off then the bandages off my left arm to see my scars looked as if they were fresh.

"Melly?" Cried Bucky as he jumped over the car's hood as he ran to my side to see what I just discovered, "Oh god are you ok?"

"Great first my head now my body. Peachy." I spoke as I teared up.

"I'm calling Tony." He said as he grabbed my phone, "Friday it's Bucky, trace my co-ordinates and get a jet here right now we have a medical emergency."

Next I knew I was falling asleep.

Melissa had a sudden thought, "Roger said Zavier Natalo, right?"

"I did," said Roger entering the room, "Oh sorry I forgot you had a bodyguard."

"It's alright," Said Steve as he took off his sunglasses as Roger looked at Steve in Amazement.

"Melissa does this have anything to do with that stupid wish you made last week?"

Melissa sighed, "Steve can you wait outside please?"

"Sure."

Roger waited for a minute then he freaks out, "Wait that was Captain Freaking America as you're Bodyguard?"

"Yes," Melissa replied, "Everything we admired in comics exists."

"Oh my god, Melissa. So Zavier he's the villain from our comics, why didn't I figure that out sooner?"

"Roger don't beat yourself up. Do you know where he is?"

"Not here..." said Roger, "So he's taking advantage of this to hurt you and our character?"

"Guys I hate to break it to you but Bucky called the Avengers to take them to the tower, Melanie's scars broke open."

"No."

"Melissa go," said Roger, "Leave me in charge."

Melissa looked at Roger, she only had one last shot as she kissed him on the lips, "I'll be back."

"Wow... ah don't keep me waiting I'll do what I can here."

"I'll tell my secretary you are in control until I return."


	7. Chapter 7

"This is not the way I imagined I would come here to Avengers Tower." Melissa spoke, as she watched the Tower come into her view as she looked out the window of the Jet she and Steve were is as Hawkeye flew it.

"I know, Bucky's waiting for us in the hanger." Said Steve.

"What did he tell you?"

"All her scars broke out, then she passed out."

"Oh god." She sobbed, "No."

"She's in good hands, Melissa." Said Clint/Hawkeye, "Dr. Cho is one of the best."

Once they landed, Bucky approached them with Bruce, Tony and Dr. Cho as they exited, "This is so messed up."

"You and me both," agreed Melissa, "How is she?"

"Well we figured out how to calm her skin down." Said Dr. Cho.

"I had to make a sweater coated in gel that's used for treating burns." Said Tony.

"It's seems to be working." Said Bruce.

"There's something else I hadn't mentioned." She said.

"What's that?" Melissa asked.

"She has traces of what looks to be incomplete enhancing Serum in her body, but it's not strong enough."

"So if I gave her blood it wouldn't work?" Melissa said.

"It might give her another day or a hour it's hard to say."

"What about Bucky's and mine?" Asked Steve.

Bruce thought carefully, "I'm going to need some samples."

"Let's do it."

I woke up wearing what looked like some sort of tinfoil sweater with a gel lining against my skin as I saw Dr. Bruce Banner with a Nurse and Dr. Cho.

"You alright Commander?" He asked.

I thought for a second, as I realized my head wasn't hurting, "My head doesn't hurt, how much drugs am I on?"

"None so far, but you had us on our toes until we started coming up with ideas all together." said Dr. Cho, "Oh right how rude of me, I'm Doctor Cho."

"Melanie Hansen."

"It's a honor Commander."

"I guess I don't need a introduction." Joked Bruce, as I noticed he wore a purple shirt.

"I guess not," I spoke, "Nice shirt by the way Dr. Banner."

"Please Bruce, and thanks for the compliment."

"Sure. Purple is my favourite colour anyhow, Pink is my sister's."

"Is she awake?" I looked to see Bucky with Melissa and Steve entering the room. I noticed Bucky was holding something behind his back.

"Hey there."

"Commander when were you given that serum?" Bruce asked.

"I was a infant." Melissa and I said as everyone smirked and snickered.

"So it's not a super serum?" Asked Dr. Cho.

"Yes and no..." I said, "It was an experimental serum that was supposed to make super soldiers but it was never completed as it got scrapped by the government, only to return as a diluted form to help premature infants... I was the only one who survived."

"Mine's not exactly a super serum either but it was about the same as what she explained."

"How long do I have to wear this tin sweater thing?" I asked, "I can't quite do anything but breath."

"We'll check your skin in a half hour." said Dr. Cho, "Then we'll use the printer to repair the rest."

"Melly remember Zavier?" Asked Melissa.

"He's bullied me since grade two, how can I not forget the guy who thinks I tricked him as his skin colour turned jade."

"He's been trying to take over my company, and hacked into my computer to change your story and other characters."

"Son of a hairless Sasquatch." I grumbled, as everyone snickered, "So you restored it?"

"I had a back up files on a USB in hidden in my sock drawer, and Roger had a USB of Zavier with his girlfriend Mary taking advantage of some of the staff."

"Roger?" I asked, "As in the small skinny guy you've been friends with since University?"

"Yes."

"Did he finally make a move or did you?"

"I did."

"Adda girl," I said as I felt a nasty itch on both my left shoulder and on my back between my shoulder blades, "Hey do you have something that can stop this itching sensations?"

"You shouldn't be getting a reaction, I checked your records you're not allergic to anything." said Dr. Cho.

"May I remind you that you can't use anything sharp or it will tear the skin suit, Commander Hansen." Said Friday.

"Who in the blue blazes said that?"

"I am Friday, Mr. Starks new AI."

"Eh Hello." I spoke, feeling something scratch my back as I saw Bucky at my left using his metal hand to gently scratch on the skin suit I had on. 'Damn it feels good' I thought, "Mmmm... Keep going please."

He chuckled, "Anything for you Darlin."

"Don't tempt me, please." I replied, "Not in front of my sister and everyone else."

"Oh right." He said looking a bit pink as everyone chuckled at him.

"Commander," Said Dr. Cho, "We couldn't use your Sister's blood, we used Steve's. The Serum that was in you wasn't strong enough to help you fight off the effects of this phenomenon."

"Can Zavier still use it against her?"

"As of right now it's hard to say."


	8. Chapter 8

I sighed with relief, as I felt the itching sensation disappear, "Thanks Bucky it's gone now."

"You're welcome, Mel."

"Um guys can I talk to my sister alone for 5 minutes?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah sure, I have to get the team up to speed to what we found out." Said Steve.

"Oh right I got you this," said Bucky as he placed a lavender rose on the bedside table.

"Awe Bucky it's gorgeous thank you."

He smiled, "You're welcome Melly. I figured you could use a pick me up."

She waited for the guys to leave. "Details woman!"

I laughed, "You sound like my best friend."

"I know Tara too, Melly."

"Right, sorry I forgot the only differences in the universes is us so far as we know it." I said, "We've only been flirting so far it hasn't gotten farther than that... Yet."

"But you do like Bucky."

"I can tell he likes me too, I mean the flower he gave me proves it." I said, "Can you bring it so I can smell it?"

"Right you can barely move." She said smiling as I inhaled it's soft scent, then she returned it to the bedside table.

"Dr. Cho didn't say anything on how the Super Soldier Serum was going to react to me in the long run did she?"

"Well you are hooked up to quite a few machines, and being recorded so maybe it's not known as of now." She said, "I really want you to meet Roger later."

"Let's get this mess over with first ok?"

"Melly by then it be too late."

"We don't know that for sure."

"Wow you're now optimistic."

"Isn't my favourite word 'Compromise'?" I reminded her as she chuckled.

"I'm glad I made you a smart ass soldier."

"We're Canadian it's part of our nature."

"True. Any word on our eh your family?"

"I hadn't had a chance to contact them or go on social media to see if they know. I'd hate the idea if Zavier and Hydra are forming an alliance to hunt us down or distract us long enough to get the stone."

"That's a very scary theory Sis."

"I know." I said as I felt sleepy, as a yawn escaped from my mouth.

"Get some rest sis you're going to need it."

"Sure..."

Melissa found the Avengers discussing the current situation as she saw Director Nick Fury listening in as Steve got everyone up to date.

"Melly had a disturbing theory that Zavier Natalo and Hydra are working together."

"They are," said Sharon Carter as she looked roughed up as she walked in in her CIA uniform, "Fury."

"Agent 13, you look like hell." said Fury.

"I think I have a cracked rib, eh." She said as she grunted a bit, "ok maybe there's some else I missed."

"Get that attended to then brief us," Fury said.

Sharon looked at the Director as she took out a external Hard drive from her backpack, "Might as well start with this then."

"I'll take a look at that." said Tony, "Thanks."

"No problem. It might be protected with viruses, you'll have to trick the automatic software to thinking you're one of them."

"Good to know."

Melissa saw the look of concern on Steve's face as she walked up to him, "What are you waiting for Steve? She's not going anywhere as of yet."

"I'll just go and see if she'll be ok."

"Get her a something will yah Steve," said Bucky.

"Like what? I don't know what she likes?"

"Maybe a white rose." suggested Fury as everyone looked at him, "Ok Steve the woman has a crush on you, ok?"

"Ah thanks," said Steve as he left the room.

Bucky approached Melissa, "How was she when you left?"

"Sleeping," replied Melissa, "Thanks for getting her here."

"They're some of the best physicians in the World." said Bucky, "I just wish there was more I can do for her."

"Just be there for her, ok?" Melissa said with a smile, "She appreciates everything you did to get here."

"Thanks I guess that makes me feel better," He said, "So who's Roger?"

"Imagine Steve still skinny with the names switched."

"Wow, isn't that something."

"You like my sister eh? She made it pretty clear she feels the same. Good thing she's in that skin suit, it's preventing her from pinching herself so that she's actually awake."

Bucky laughed, "Well if I pinched myself it would really hurt."

"I don't doubt that Bucky, could you check her I have a few phone calls to make."


	9. Chapter 9

When I woke up I saw Bucky reading a novel, 'To kill a mockingbird', 'I read that but I can't recall when..." I spoke. Bucky looked away from the novel as he smiled at me.

"Hey sleeping beauty."

"Sleeping beauty wasn't in a burn cast." I grumbled, "I thought Dr. cho was going to take it off in a half hour when I first woke up."

"We needed to be sure there wasn't any other complications," She said as she came inside my room, "Bucky I need to remove the cast from her skin.

"I used to be ticklish." I spoke, "That was before all that crazy shit that happened to me in the middle east."

"I'll let Melissa know you're awake," Bucky said.

"Bucky any chance you can get me a burger with all the fixings, onion rings and rootbeer float? I have a super bad craving for it."

He laughed, "I'll see what I can do Mel."

"Merci Bucky." I giggled.

Dr. Cho started on my right side, as she took scissors to cut the suit. "I'll have to get a nurse to give you a sponge bath."

"Could I just hit the showers?"

"You might not be able to get it all off, but after she's done you can get the rest off in the shower."

"Sissy?" called Melissa.

"I'm getting the damn cast off my bod."

"Actually Melissa I could use your help." Said Dr. Cho, "Friday can you call a nurse to come in oh say 10 minutes?"

"Of course, Dr. Cho."

"What can I do Doctor?" Melissa asked.

"Gather the pieces of the cast as I'm removing it. Roll it into a ball with the gel side in, you might want to put some gloves the gel has antibiotics that could make your head dizzy."

"I thought there wasn't any drugs used for me?"

"True, but these were organic herbal supplements, I used a ancient chinese skin treatment that had been passed through my family, I never thought I'd be using it but here you are."

"Sorry for all the trouble."

"Oh you should be thanking Bucky and Bruce I sent them to chinatown to get the herbs so I can to add them to the gel once we reapplied it then put the covering on top. Nothing manufactured was working."

"Oh right, I keep forgetting that I have been enhanced by both magic and science... Right Sis?"

"I'm glad to hear that didn't change."

"Alright Ready ladies?" Asked Dr. Cho.

"It's not going to hurt like my first brazilian waxing eh?" I asked.

"No," giggled Dr. Cho, "It's going to feel a little slimy and sticky, but on the plus side it will smell like lavender."

"Funny I hated that color when I was a kid, whenever the sun was up I couldn't tell the difference between it and a purple white."

"I thought those were the same shade." said Dr. Cho.

"Not up home," Melissa and I said as she opened my right sleeve to see my arm... She took a cloth as she wiped the gel off to see the scars were gone without a trace. I couldn't believe it.

"How much of Steve's blood did you use?"

"We only gave you a full shot of his white blood cells. I might need to do some tests once we get you washed up."

A nurse came in as he washed me as Dr. Cho and my sister continued working together as they peeled the suit off my body. Finally I was escorted to a room where my sister was staying. I looked at myself in the mirror, I had a tattoo on my back of a design I customized. Of a Dragon fighting a black mare in a celtic circle knot. I looked on my left shoulder to see a Maple leaf that reminded me of Bucky's red star on his metal arm.

"Are you ok Sissy?" Melissa asked as she showed me some clothes.

"I would hug you but I'm kinda sticky." I said. She gave me a house coat and helped me put it on. I then hugged her as I found myself crying.

After my shower I saw on the bed Melissa and Natasha discussing clothes. Melissa turned as she saw me, "How are you feeling?"

"Cleaner than I did in the Middle east." I said as Natasha gave me something to put on, as I quickly changed.

The Ladies laughed, "I'd take a shot to that."

"I don't do well with shots." Melissa and I admitted as Natasha laughed at us.

"You two are so cute."

I heard a knock on the door as Natasha opened it as I saw Bucky with my order on a tray, "I'm kinda on Parole so Steve went with me to pick something up for Sharon."

"How is Sharon by the way?" Asked Melissa.

"Who?" I asked, for once I was a tad lost as I thought 'Must be the blood donation from Steve... Nah, forget it and go along with it.'

Melissa whispered into my ear, "Peggy's great niece that Steve had a on and off again relationship with the past 20 years in the comics."

"She found intelligence confirming that Hydra and Zavier are in a alliance." explained Natasha.

"Lort! Forfanden." I spoke in Danish, which means 'Shit! Goddamn.'

"You actually know Danish Melly? Who taught you? Grampie Elmer?" asked Melissa.

"Yeah I can learn modern languages pretty fast, Ancient languages are like cracking old codes or crosswords to me. I wish Grampie did but no."

I took the food from Bucky, as he then said "Actually the rest of the gang wants to meet you."

"Once I finish eating then I'll go up."

"I couldn't find a root-beer float but I'm pretty sure we can make one up in the Lobby."

"Yeah true. All it is is root beer with a scoop of vanilla ice cream."

"Sounds familiar..." said Bucky as he scratched the back of his head, "Anyhow Steve's checking up on Sharon I should check on him."

"Meet you up there."

"Right."

After I ate I went up to the top of the tower where everyone was, well most of them. Bucky saw me as he took my hand, "Allow me to introduce you to the rest of the gang?"

"No need Sargent Barnes." Said Fury as he approached me, "Commander Melanie 'Nightmare' Hansen, Relic Raider I admire your hard work stopping those ancient devices from causing global destruction."

"Thank you, Col. Fury. I don't like being called Nightmare, my nickname is already tarnished with my old self."

"You were possessed by two powerful demons. I know I had all of shield trying to find you for the first 7 weeks."


	10. Chapter 10

"So the rumor of my folks being SHIELD Agents is true?" I asked.

"You heard right. I owed them big time that all you need to know. I didn't believe them until I saw you myself. You're eyes were black and you left a lot of agents wishing they were dead because of their injuries."

"Thanks Fury for trying but... I wanted to fight it my own way..."

"You did a good job fighting it since you let them live."

"Once I got the first one out I was exhausted in every way... I almost died, once I got my strength back months later, it was a matter of time before I can attempt it again on the other one. That one I couldn't do alone..."

"Yeah, but you did it. You definitely knew how to return the favor back when you saved the world a twice."

"I'd rather not live through that Nightmare of mine all over again, but I'm just glad nobody gave up on me as did I."

"You're family has been involved for a long time in history on the sidelines of war right?"

"Yes. Dr. Aretha 'Cheyenne' Gamble- Hansen, the first female raider. She did missions for King George regarding artifacts that the Germans were interested in. My grandfather Elmer was one of the few last surviving members of the Saga Ridder as the Red Skull killed and tortured the rest to find the Tesseract."

"So that's how he found out." said Steve.

"Yeah my Grandparents tried to save the rest but the war made it difficult to track anyone. All they could do was rescue what was left of the Hansen clan because they feared Denmark was next. Too many good people died at Red Skull's hands."

"Saga Riddere is an ancient society that believes once ancient technology that had been abused in the past for war or for evil purposes they became too dangerous for mankind to have. Commander Hansen's whole family tree had been doing it until after the second world war they were forced to lie low. When Shield first started it was our task."

"You didn't exactly do the best job." I replied as I crossed my arms.

"What you're grandparents requested of us and what SHIELD was back then didn't see eye to eye." He said, "We don't know what happened to the Saga Riddere after that."

"My grandfather asked the Queen and the UNITED NATIONS to take over in secret as their little pet project as they formed the Dangerous Artifact Division; D.A.D. for short.." I said, "Not that they had little faith in SHIELD but we were used as a last resort or there was no other way to resolve it in time."

"Ok I did not know that part." Fury said, "I figured people with RAIDER Status was more complex."

"You learn something new every day Fury," I said, "Now can we discuss the current events rather than a history lesson into my family involvement in the last 100+ years?"

"Steve's on his way as so is Tony." Said Maria Hill, "I'm Maria Hill Commander, it's a Honor to meet the first Raider in 50 years."

"We weren't exactly official until the UN made it so, I only answer to them once they made their vote about the person or persons in question."

"We're here," said Steve as he escorted Sharon Carter.

"Agent 13?" I said, "Right?"

"Commander Hansen, I'm one of your biggest fans I have all your novels."

"I'll sign them later," I chuckled, "How did you find out about Zavier Natalo?"

"As soon as you were sighted I went in as you're sister in law I said I was married to your big brother."

"I don't have a big brother technically." I said.

"I'm pretty sure Roger knows that." said Melissa.

"I was only honest to him, he reminded me of Steve too much."

"We know." said Melissa, Steve and I together as everyone chuckled.

"I can't quite figure out the data you found Sharon," said Tony, "It's like everything in in 2 or three languages."

"Put it up," said Fury as Tony showed the data using his projector computer, "Commander you know how to solve puzzles like this right?"

"Yeah my first test was to solve the Rosetta stone without looking on the internet or in the library." I said. I studied it for two seconds, "Friday cross reference it with languages native to Central America."

"It appears to be in a Mayan dialect, native to Guatemala."

"Hmm there are quite a few mountains there that are believed to be ancient temples." I spoke, "Translate it with what you got. Then use Latin or Arabic to convert it to English."

"Latin?" spoke Tony, "So you're saying it was written in one language but spoken in another?"

"Give a Japanese singer a Christmas carol that's written in Japanese that's spoken in English, try that for kicks and giggles."

"Ouch that sounds difficult." said Natasha.

"It's funny to watch though, much better than tongue twisters." said Melissa.


	11. Chapter 11

"Translation complete Commander," Friday translated it as best as she could as it showed Zavier's backup plan that he was unable to erase my sister and I from existing by trying to get the stone from us and taking over the comic book company, thanks to Sharon, Melissa and Roger. The rest was in something else.

"It appears to be some sort of map. Friday search the net to find a land mass that matches this map. I don't think it's Mayan ruins."

"Correct Commander it's Chixoy Dam on the Salinas River in Guatemala."

"Now why the hell would he there?" I said, "Sharon how hard was it to extract this Intel?"

"Pretty hard considering I had to use advanced computer hacking."

"Ok because if it was easy it would have been a trap laid for us..." I said with a sigh, "Hmm, my only theory is that he might be using the dam as a power source for something the only thing is what?"

"If he's in alliance with Hydra it could be multiple things." said Fury.

I looked at Steve and Bucky, "Besides the Tesseract what other ancient stuff did he unearth?"

Bucky and Steve looked at each other as a thought came to their faces that caused them both to pale.

"No, that can't be right." said Steve, "I destroyed that thing."

"Zola had learned the hard way to have a backup plan, I'm living proof Steve." said Bucky, "It has to be a Sleeper."

"The Sleeper? That rings a bell." I said.

"You heard of it?"

"Yeah it sounds like a story my Grandpie Elmer used to tell me when I was little, saying if I didn't go to sleep the sleepers will make you fall asleep and never wake up."

"He told you that?"

"Yep, I figured there was more to it, never put much thought to it, historical wise. However, chances are that may or may not be the case." I said as I scrolled down the Intel... Only that the idea both Steve and Bucky came up with was correct.

"You just wanted to be sure did you Commander?"

"For your sake yes."

"By the looks of it Zola studied this Sleeper even more after Capsicle destroyed it." Said Tony taking over, "Chances are it's gotten plenty of upgrades since then." Tony looked at Bruce, "Damnit it's powered by Gamma radiation."

"Great looks like I'm the only one who could destroy the power source."

"Not if I could take a crack at it with Mjolnir, and your enchanted blades." said Thor as he entered the room. I took out my knives as I had them hidden under my shirt (attached to my bra).

"Whoa those are beautiful," said Natasha, as everyone saw the blades glow like the northern lights.

"The blades of Night's light." Thor said as he took out from his belt a purple star, "I believe you have the other Milady. These blades were once used by a rare few Midgard Ladies who fought by our sides many centuries ago. Only these two survived as my Mother Freya blessed them so that they would bond to a warrior woman blades of who understood all; the past, present, light and darkness, good and evil."

I took off my lucky necklace as I gave him the matching pendant, "I thought it was more complex than that."

"Eh do it outside remember last time?" said Tony.

"That was my attention, Man of Iron."

"So what happened once you forge those stars to the blades?"

"It will be at it's full potential, but once everything is restored so will it and everything we have done will be as it was before this happened. The only thing will change is that you will be part of this Midgard Lady Melanie, it won't merge your realm Lady Melissa to you it will be nothing but a dream that should inspire you to write a grand tale of these events."

"I can deal with that, I think." Melissa said.

I had a idea, "Sis with me now, over there."

"Ok," she said as we went to the far side of the room, "What is it?"

"I know how to put your heart at ease."

"And that is?"

"When this is over take Roger to my grave."

"Melanie I hadn't been there since I buried our parents over 10 years ago..." Her face went white, "That was a long time ago when I used to date his best friend Barney..."

"What happened?"

"I wanted to be alone with you but they wouldn't leave me... It was one big group hug. Then

when Jamie died he wanted to be buried right beside yours."

I looked at her, "I take it he looked like Bucky eh?"

"Exactly like him. Maybe you're right, I guess it's time for he and I to go back there."

"Get the team ready Rogers," Said Fury, "Commander I suggest you stay for this."

I could protest but I knew I was still recovering from that break out, "I take it I'm in quarantine until otherwise."

"All three of you are technically, Carter and you, as for Barnes." Fury replied, "He's on probation until we get legal issues sorted out."

"What about me?" Asked Melissa.

"I've arranged to have your boyfriend Roger Stevens to come here." said Tony, "Apparently Steve told me something about a date that didn't quite get started?"

"Oh right." she and I said.

"Tony do you have Indiana Jones trilogy?" I asked, "I'm in the mood for something that's a tad old school and yet classy."

"Just ask Friday and she'll direct you to the movie theatre." He said.

"I'll put something a little more comfortable on." Melissa said as she was in a skirt suit.

"At least I'm glad someone showed me how to use the popcorn maker." Bucky chuckled, "Melly do you still want the Root Beer float?"

"If you do make one I might need help with it." I spoke with a smile as Melissa and I left the room.

"I knew she was really good at flirting. I didn't think she was that good." said Sharon, "Should I be taking notes?"


	12. Chapter 12

I couldn't help it as I watched Thor use his hammer to fuse the stars on the blade of my knives.

"So how can I use them now?" I asked as he gave them back to me.

"You have mastered them to what you know already, it should suffice." Said Thor, "I must join the others Milady."

"Right."

Sharon stayed in the back of the theatre as Bucky and I got comfortable in our seats. Melissa wanted to greet Roger and introduce him to Bucky and I properly.

"How's your root beer float?"

"Just as I remember it, but with less brain freeze."

"I thought we weren't making any frozen jokes."

"My bad," I chuckled.

"We're here." said Melissa as Bucky and I stood up to see Roger... Bucky and him couldn't believe the likeness between each other.

"I was about to say Barney but I know you're not him due to that arm of yours." said Roger as they shook hands.

"You look so much like Steve when he was just a little guy."

"I know I met Steve, that blew my mind."

"I bet."

"It's just as the same as seeing two of you Lisa."

"Well our hair colour is different. Easy way to tell us apart."

"And style, sis. I like my brown hair long thank you." I said.

"Blonde and shoulder length."

"I did that once I totally regretted it!" I admitted.

"Awe really I hated being a brunette," Melissa admitted.

"So what are we seeing ladies?" asked Bucky.

"The Raiders of the Lost ark."

"Nice!" said Roger, "Hey Bucky you're probably the only one who can verify if it's authentic or not."

Bucky laughed, "You're probably right, Roger."

"Let's just hope Hydra doesn't attack." said Melissa.

"Tony Stark heightened security before he left and then there's a hidden armory just in case if such an attempt is made." Explained Friday.

"Not to mention I'm sure Carter and I'll be making jokes that they were crippled by someone who just got out of the hospital." I said as everyone snickered, even Carter.

"Good one."

"Look at it this way I don't need to worry about Melissa or Bucky coming for my rescue." chuckled Roger, as we chuckled with him.

After the movie we went lobby for some drinks. Carter and I decided to avoid alcohol because of our recovery was still in process.

"Um Friday can you play some soft 40's music?" asked Melissa as she took Roger's hand, "I feel like dancing."

"You did teach me how to dance years ago, I might be a bit rusty Lisa." Roger said.

"I call BS on that Roger," She said. (Bullshit)

"Melly?" I looked at Bucky, "Could I have this dance?"

"I haven't been asked that in years... Sure." I said as I gave him my hand.

"Having fun Melly?"

"Yeah, winging it because I can't remember the steps."

"Right remember grade 2."

"Sheesh... Before Zavier jumped me in the field?" I asked as I could feel Bucky tensed up.

"What did he do?"

"Forced me on the ground in the snow as he tried to make out with me, he touched me in places as he tried to take my snow-suit off. If it wasn't for Janiva for following us it could have been much worse than that... Since then I've became a target for more bullies until the high school."

"That's just sick minded." said Roger, "He bullied you emotionally just like Lars did to Lisa, but he didn't go that far. If I had the power like Steve I would have kicked him to Bonavista for you."

"Roger, my little hero." Lisa spoke.

"I always hoped someone would kill his ass before I would. I had no friends back then I had just moved to New Brunswick, everyone I knew was a few hours drive from where we were." I said glumly... I really didn't want to talk about all the times I was bullied growing up. So I excused myself only to be followed by Bucky into the elevator.

"Are you ok?"

I looked at him with a glare, "I hate talking about parts of my past ok? I couldn't stand up for myself, I would only do it for others even if it got me into trouble... I had a big mouth and I was a afraidy cat back then... Bucky those two years before high school was hell I was more of a wreck than when I was known as Nightmare being possessed by two demons was nothing compared to the brats at school."

"Why is that?"

"I stopped myself from committing suicide twice. If it wasn't for the scars that Melissa and I share we wouldn't be here." I finally admitted, as I sat down in the elevator and broke down in tears.

Bucky took my hands as he forced me up into his arms as he hugged me tightly. Letting me vent out everything I was holding in for god knows how long. Bucky lifted my chin then cleared my eyes, "Better?"

"I guess... Maybe I don't know."

"I know just the thing." He said as his face went closer to mine as his lips were locked onto mine as he kissed me... I felt emotions I thought I would never feel again return as I felt a wild rush wanting to take over. I surprised him back as I kicked the wall forcing him to the wall behind him as I took charge.

"Whoa, your wild mare when you're riled up."

"You started it Bucky." I said a sexy tone, "I don't know what's wrong with me I feel like I want to break every rule I wrote for myself about dating."

"Darlin, ever since I met you... you make me remember that I'm still a human being... Not a killing machine they made me into..."

I looked into his eyes as I kissed him back then, "Bucky you're in for one hell of a ride if we do this."

"I don't doubt that Melly, you'll be in for one long wonderful ride." He said with a evil grin.

"It's been so long... since I've loved someone Bucky."

"Not as long as I have Darlin."

"Bucky I've only loved two men, Zavier's cult killed them both."

"Melly, I have to quote you on this but they're not going to kill me that easily. I died once, I got better."

I finally snickered, "Three times I have been close to death, and I thought a part of me died..."

"Your will to survive and to return to those who love you... When I first met you, you were the one who came to show me that I can still make a difference how I turned your life around for the better. Let me do the same for you..."

I couldn't hold my tears back any longer I kissed him then and there long passionate. I looked into his eyes as I saw him smile, he picked me up into his arms as he took me into his room where the night was ours.


	13. Chapter 13

Melissa woke up in her room as she saw Roger in bed with her. She was surprised at first as she remembered what happened last night. She watched him wake up then she smiled.

"Lisa we had a few too many last night, I passed out before you did." He chuckled.

"Still it's progress." she teased.

"You little minx."

"Little?" she giggled, as her hangover kicked in again, "Oh crap my head."

"Did we hurt you're sister's feelings by bringing up you're old bullies?" Roger asked.

"Oh no..." She said as she remembered, "Roger can you help me make Breakfast?"

"Sure. What are we making?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs. And lots of coffee to start with first."

"Chocolate chip is for you and your sister right?"

"If there's blueberries here you have first dibs."

"Yes Ma'am." He smiled.

I woke up as I saw our clothes all over Bucky's room. I smiled thinking that what we did last night was so incredible it put all my wildest fantasies to shame. I saw Bucky wake up as he wrapped his arms around me, showering me with kisses as we laid tangled in the sheets.

"Morning darlin."

"Morning prince charming."

"Doll you already beat me in the charming area all week." He joked as I laughed.

"Commander Hansen?" said Sharon Carter on the coms, "You'll need to see this."

"Oh great, what a way to ruin the moment." I muttered softly for Bucky to hear, "I'll be right up."

"You sound like you wanted another round."

"Maybe tonight?"

"I'll make it special."

"No need to, you don't have to go above and beyond for me. It's the little things I value now in life and makes it worth living for."

Bucky grabbed my hand as he forced me back onto the bed as he kissed my lips, "Like that?"

"Oh yes..." I said gathering my breath, "Woo boy that was unexpected."

He smiled, "Thanks for showing me a new perspective on life Melly."

I kissed him again, "You're welcome Bucky. And thanks for last night, I... no... we needed it last night."

"Ah... We'd better get dressed." He said, "Or else Sharon have our heads."

"You should make more Hydra jokes." I chuckled.

I went up to the main floor as I saw Sharon looking over the footage from the Dam that the Avengers were investigating. "So you look great." She smiled.

"We both needed it, we can't keep everything bottled up... only to explode in our faces."

"You should have seen your sister last night carrying Roger to her room like the guys do carrying us bridal style."

"Is that caught on tape?" I asked.

"Yep."

"Sharon I think you and I will become best friends after this." I laughed, "But later ok?"

"Not until you had some breakfast Melly." said Melissa as she took me to the kitchen.

"Sure," I said.

"I'm sorry about last night Melly."

"Melissa, I believe we needed to get that out. I learned that the hard way, I'm not letting that happen to me ever again."

"Well if it wasn't for this hangover I'd feel better but I don't as of yet." She said as she handed me chocolate chip pancakes with all the fixings.

"Wow sis you're spoiling me." I laughed as Bucky came in giving me a kiss on my cheek.

"Any for me?"

"Yep," said Roger as he handed Bucky a plate, "Made enough for everyone. The Avengers are on their way back as we speak. Sharon is overlooking the footage they took with the gopro camera's."

"Alright look at what they found."

I looked at the footage as I saw the ancient plans of the sleeper. Then blueprints of it on a much smaller scale, "Ok think get the idea of what's going on."

"From what the gang discovered Zavier found Zola's notes on the sleeper. After Steve destroyed it during the war it gave Zola a chance to study the sleeper on a grander scale."

"And with the way Technology is now, he can make in on a smaller scale?"

"That's exactly with what they came up with."

"You're kidding me." said Bucky.

"No, and it get's worse." said Sharon, "Steve believes this was the backup plan that Zola put what was left of Project Insight into."

"So Zaiver is going to finish what Zola's started... I may need to get in contact with the Prime Minister Trudeau, only if Canada is the true target."

"Did they find the prototypes?"

"That's the confusing thing that's all they found. There were plenty of parts but none were found."

"So they can be anywhere?"

"Yes."

"Bucky do you know anything that could help the gang track them?"

"No, but it's not like you and I can look at this and figure it out together."

"I'll contact some friends and see if they can find out anything about it from their end for us. It's an ancient design but even with all its improvements over the years I won't be surprised if the weakness hadn't changed."

It was a few hours later when we heard the Avenger gang enter the lobby as Sharon Carter was briefing them on what SHIELD was doing. As they saw Bucky and I overlooking the current intel while Roger and Melissa were working on their project on the dining table.

"We didn't expect to see you two working together on this." said Steve as he joined us.

"If I can't help one way Melly showed me other ways I can help, besides she can't look through everything all at once."

"Legend had it when Hercules faced the Hydra that he used a torch to burn the stumps of ever head he cut off so that a new one will never grow in it's place." I said as I noticed something that might help, "I think I have a idea on how to track them."

"Oh?"

I showed the gang on the files what they were using in it, it was blue glowing bullet... "Looks like they found the parts that were produced from the Tesseract. Everything old is new again."

Bruce and Tony looked at each other, "So we use the same method we did to find the Tesseract to find the Sleepers... That is brilliant idea." said Bruce.

"Not exactly, I just reminded you of it." I replied, "I would suggest you two come up with another idea as a back up? I wouldn't be surprised if they melted up the original Sleeper to make the parts for the ones they made... I wish we knew numbers of how many there are."

"It was the size of a mountain if not larger, from what I remember" said Steve.

"So we're looking at about maybe 500 or a 1000?" guessed Tony, "Either way that's not good, finding Ultron was much easier."

"Tony don't jinx yourself please."

"You seen it happen?"

"Yeah."

"Alright I'll keep that in mind too."


	14. Chapter 14

I decided to take a break as I went to the dining table to see Melissa and Roger as I saw what he was drawing... Bucky and me, as we're in our usual gear in a shoot out, he's smiling I'm not.

I looked at it, "Hey Roger I have a idea what you should put down in that."

"What's that?"

"Put a speech bubble over my head saying I 'I don't need a skating partner, thank you very much'." I chuckled.

Roger and Melissa chuckled, "I like it."

"You skated?" Asked Bucky,

"Only for my own enjoyment, I never performed professionally."

"Sounds like a second date." Melissa smiled.

"I don't remember how to skate." Bucky admitted.

"This should be interesting," Chuckled Steve, "I don't suppose we make this a double date?"

"Right I'm on probation until the Lawyers get things sorted out." grumbled Bucky.

"You haven't asked Sharon out yet had you?"

"Asked me what?"

Steve looked nervous, "I was wondering if you like to go out skating with Bucky, Melly and I as a double date?"

"I could use the fresh air, sure."

Two shield agents accompanied us as we had our fun skating. I decided to teach Bucky as Sharon and Steve had their fun. I held Bucky's metal hand as he steadied himself on the railing.

"You know maybe I didn't learn how to skate after all back then." He said.

"Same here," said Steve as we turned around, to see him and Sharon doing the same exact thing as we were. Sharon and I laughed.

"Hey Melly show them how it's done," suggested Sharon.

"I'll be fine Melly." said Bucky.

"Alrighty," I said as the gang watched me do a little freestyle skating, letting my hair loose as I felt the cold wind chill my cheeks as I performed some spins, then the most difficult a quad jump I landed as I heard plenty of clapping.

"Why didn't you go to the olympics?" asked a Agent after I turned in my skates.

"My family couldn't afford to take me to competitions... It felt good to do it again."

"Hard times?"

"Yeah," I replied, "I didn't realise it until later, but I'm glad now I didn't go pro."

We arrived back to Stark Tower, as Tony was having a drink, "Good timing everyone. We got it ready and operational it's only a matter of time before we get a hit."

"Commander had you found a weakness in the schematics?" Asked Fury as he appeared on the tv via video chat,

"I believe I have," said Tony, "Looks like the metal they used is weak around electrical or certain biological energy, and maybe items that provide energy."

"Like Thor's hammer?"

"Yeah."

I thought carefully, "It can't be that easy, then again we still don't know anything else beyond that."

"She's right it can't be that easy," said Steve, "Sharon can you help Tony with the data you collected? See if anything was missed."

"On one condition."

"And that is?"

"You, me, and dinner somewhere?"

Steve grinned like a idiot, "Deal."

She winked as Tony looked at Steve, "I raised you well padawan."

I laughed as Steve glared at Tony.

"We'll have to split into two teams once we found something else."

"Zavier always has a trick up his sleeve like I do."

"You have any ideas, because you look like you're not to sure yourself," said Steve.

"Once I know more I'll plan accordingly, meantime let's look at what we have currently."

"From what we have we might have to separate the gang in two groups." said Bucky, "Zavier hate's Melly the most so-."

"Yeah he might come up with a task force just to get Melissa and use her as bait?"

"Me as Bait? Oh hell I don't like the sound of that." said Melissa.

"Me neither." I said, "But I don't know if you can fight off the dirty buggers."

"How about a little training Melly?"

I stopped to think it was a pretty good idea, "How fast can you learn?"

"I guess that's something we'll have to find out together."


	15. Chapter 15

The guys sat in the spectator's section as Melissa and I got into some sweat clothes as she and I entered a boxing ring. She looked silly with the extra padding on as I shaked my head as I helped her take some of it off.

"How can you defend yourself if you can't move?" I spoke, "Don't you think you're over thinking everything."

"Sissy you're a super soldier, I'm kinda nothing special."

"You're still family and we all play a special role in each other's lives, so don't you ever think differently."

"You sound like Mom."

"Yeah that does sound like something she'd say but let's get started."

We first started with basic boxing as I then taught her the basics of kickboxing, then getting out of sticky situations, like being abducted from behind with a gun or a knife to her. I must say she learned pretty good for the time being. It wasn't long before Bucky came down with Roger and Steve ready for training. Melissa and I gave the guys room as we watched them teach Roger how to defend himself in a fight too. He did well for a little guy, then at some points the little guy managed to outsmart Steve as he punched Bucky instead by accident.

"You didn't see that coming?" Laughed Roger, "I've always wanted to do that."

Melissa cheered as I tried not to laugh, as I yelled out to them, "You should be doing that more often Roger, there's a lot of idiots out there. Use you head to save your ass."

"Noted Commander." Roger yelled back.

"Shall we continue?"

"Yes please."

As Melissa and I watched train Roger I figured now be a good time for girl chat, "So sissy what took you so long to ask him be your boyfriend?"

"Around 10 years," She admitted, "I did have a crush on Barney and he knew but 9/11 changed us. Barney and I signed up, I was the only one who came back. Roger wanted to sign up but I convinced him I'd do it for him. We emailed ideas about a character who was well you. I only signed up for a few years, Barney wanted a career of it."

"You didn't?" I guessed.

"Yeah. Barney managed to get to the rank of Staff Commander, and the mission we were on well nothing went according to plan."

"You can stop there if you want I think I can figure out what happened from there."

"Roger never blamed me for trying to save him but he was glad he still I was alive. Then on I retired from service as he helped me get back on my feet as we started making a comic that became an instant hit."

"And that was me."

"Yeah, I've been talking to that Stan Lee guy you told me of. I quickly looked him up, the man's a living legend."

"Yeah I know."

"And his company now owns 25% of the company now."

"That's going to be a big help, any others?"

"The guys who produce Captain Canuck."

"Woah, woah wait a minute. Really? Wow I'm surrounded by legends."

"Yeah so you can pretty much guess Roger and I have a lot of work to do."

"Besides cleaning up the corruption in your company."

"Fury sent agents to help with that, the people that aren't are on vacation until the investigation is complete. The agents are posing as CRISIS agents until this is over."

"Smart move."

"I didn't want them to know of the well you know."

"I figured that."

"Roger still wants to put Nightmare Soldier in."

"Well for 10 months I was that... You can still use it but make a new one... Snow Mare... She's technically you with longer hair, I'm sure you can figure out ways to bring her in."

"Yeah well I need to know you more Melly."

"My first crush was a redhead, but he and I didn't get too far it was just a friendly thing, I wasn't much for dating in high school. I wanted to be an archaeologist so bad and being a soldier... A lot of shit happened to me sis growing up. It wasn't pretty."

"Friday showed me the footage from the elevator of you and Bucky. Damn girl that was ...wow."

I blushed up, "Awe sissy."

"Roger and I didn't get far last night."

"I know Sharon showed me, that was adorable."

It was her turn to blush, "I suppose we're even."

"Nothing wrong with that sissy."

"I agree."

A sudden idea popped into my head as I remembered something, "Sis remember the crash I went through?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"When I returned 5 years later... Something else unrelated happened there."

"What's that?"

"Saga or Sarah whatever her name is had a Ancient Mirror set that she used as her window to the world, it allowed her to leave and return if she pleased only leaving a 5 minute gap in the present time or so... I found it and well according to her I went in a girl and came back a woman. I have no memory to what happened there... Saga was the only person who could go through without consequences..."

"Oh god I'm sorry to hear that."

"Well it put strain on the relationship I had developed with Cartier... although we were just partners we treated each other like team mates should since then."

"Well whoever got to you first must have been a real good guy."

"I'd hope so... do you think you could use it? As in fill that gap in my memory for me?"

"Hmm I might have to discuss it with a few people of it." She said a little excited. I rose my brow as I returned my gaze to the guys as I saw them on their bums laughing.

"Damn it we missed it."

"Melly remember we can always ask Friday for a instant replay later."

I giggled, "I kinda forgot about that, thanks for the reminder."

Later. "Hey Melly would you like to go out for a walk with me?" Asked Bucky, when I entered the elevator.

"I thought you had enough exercise with Steve, and Roger?"

"I still have a bit left."

"If you say so. I guess I could use the fresh air too."

"I can't stop thinking about last night."

I smiled, "Ooo you want a round two later tonight?"

Bucky chuckled, "Wow, I know I'm from the 40's but you're humour adapts so well."

"I excelled at WW2 in High School, never realised why I was so fascinated by it until Mom told me... My Great Grandfather served, the war affected him pretty bad, he died when Mom was 8."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Sometimes things like that make you realise you need to learn from the past mistakes to make the future better for those around you."

"You're pretty wise for your age."

"You too Bucky, although you're technically a lot older." I giggled, "Not that there's nothing wrong with that, you and I practically look the same age."

"True." He said between a few chuckles.

After a few minutes both Bucky and I had that strange feeling as we were about three blocks from the tower. That feeling that he and I were being followed.

"Don't turn around Melly."

"I don't have to Bucky," I said as I saw three Hydra goons in the reflection of the buildings windows we walked by, "I see them, they have guns but they hadn't been given orders to attack yet."

"Ideas?"

"They be stupid to attack us here." I spoke.

"Agreed. I'm pretty sure they don't want to expose themselves right here right now."


	16. Chapter 16

"Hmm, contacting for help is out of the question by the way it looks." I spoke as I saw some more... One of them looked like Phil Coulson with aviator sunglasses on and his arm was in a sling... As he was sitting at a cafe with three coffee cups, two being not attended to. He jerked his head for us to come over.

"Can we trust him?"

"If he's offering a cup of coffee, he seems to be the real guy there's only one way to find out."

"Commander Hansen I actually got you tea." He said as I found myself laughing, I turned as I saw some familiar faces being agents May, Mack and Skye got the three Hydra agents by surprise. Bucky saw it as he smiled and sighed with relief.

"Agent Coulson." I spoke.

"You know of me?" He asked.

"How can I not?"

He chuckled, "I could use a favor Mr. James Buchanan Barnes."

"Bucky, please. Steve told me about you I thought you were dead."

"For 8 days I was, I'm trying to get SHIELD back together again on the ground as Co-Director with Fury's blessing." He said, "I need a new hand I lost it during a little civil war amongst a group of peoples who were mislead about SHIELD."

"So you want to examine my arm in exchange for what?"

"That's up to you isn't it? How about a favour for a favour?"

"Bucky, maybe this is your chance to do some good. Remember ? I turned my life around, you can too."

He looked at me, "What about Steve?"

"The avengers aren't supposed to know about me being alive right now." Admitted Coulson.

"Hmm." hummed Bucky as he took a sip of coffee, "Well I hate the red star on my shoulder."

"Commander Hansen we have information that might help you."

"May I see it please." I asked as I saw Agent Fritz sit down beside Coulson as he handed me a tablet... I didn't like what I saw... "The Idol of the Fates."

"It's still active and Hydra has it."

"Like Bucky doesn't want to see that thing that wiped his memories I don't want to see that thing ever again."

"How do we stop it?"

I sighed, "Carefully, this artifact can manipulate a person's mind if the person has open wounds it can infect then possess the person like infectious disease. Making them a bit skitsofrantic, delusional, and paranoid. The longer the person holds on their minds are manipulated into become everything they're not and that is their strongest quality."

"Can it be used to reverse the process?"

"I don't know, it took me plenty of spiritual healers, exorcists and then my tattoo to cast them out of my head. I didn't hold on to it completely... As for my tattoo, it has a tendency to move closer to my heart, I think I need to get another one in order to keep it in one place."

"Do you think if you held it again would it-"

"I don't want to know, or find out what if. I don't want to go through that ever again. If I had a chance to destroy that thing once and for all I would."

"I don't blame you. You and Bucky had it rough, I'm not surprised to see you two get together."

"You have it do you?"

" Zavier Natalo has it in a facility in the ruins of where Captain Rogers was defeating the last sleeper. One of our other experts believe since you're the only one who fought back you're immune to it."

"I'd rather use a crane to put it at the bottom of the ocean or in a coffin of concrete."

"I wouldn't blame you."

"You seen it work?"

"Yeah, one of our best fell victim to it."

"Why is the tattoo important?"

"It acts as a permanent mark that acts as a seal to protect the person's soul from evil spirits."

"And your's moves?"

"It was on my left shoulder originally, it's moved to the right closer to my heart so far."

"Has it moved any since?"

"Not since the strange anomaly but who knows."

"How about that purple star of that pendant you wear?" Suggested Bucky.

"That and combining it with the star on Capt's shield putting it in the center of the circle."

"That sounds pretty cool."

"Once it's done what do we tell the Avengers and my Sister?"

"Well here's the thing, now that you told me how to reverse the process, how about you take it to the guys and get the bases covered before getting to third base to make the home run."

Later after Bucky and I briefed the Avengers, leaving out Coulson as promised Steve was in thought. "I think either Vision or Tony should take the artifact out of there."

"My thought's exactly."

"I know the facility it's being held in." said Bucky, "this mission has to be performed perfectly. If someone gets wounded get out of there fast."

"It doesn't work like a contagious bug Bucky."

"I have heard of this idol of Fates, it is indeed a weapon of massive manipulation, if destroyed the whole world be in chaos."

My face paled, "I wasn't aware of that... Since we figured technology is our only way getting it out of there safely without harming others besides ourselves. We have to plan this very carefully with backup plans just in case if it goes sour."

"Lets hope that never happens." said Tony, "I could make a case for it."

"Commander you know this thing better than the rest of us, did you're informant tell you guys if you're bully is there?"

I thought carefully as I remembered what else Coulson told us, "I know the sleepers are your main priority but Hydra might be using elements of your enemies against them..." I then gotten idea as I saw Wanda the Scarlet Witch.

"Wait a second, maybe we're looking at this the wrong way." I said, "Wanda right?"

"Yes that's me."

"You can manipulate objects and people right?" I asked.

"Along those lines yes." She replied.

"What about a object that has consciousness of three evil individuals?"

"Ta! That sounds easy. I could do that without touching it directly."

"Phew. That makes things much easier." I sighed, "Ok that's one team Wanda and Vision stick with her and make sure she doesn't get wounded."

"I will make sure if that." He replied.

"Bucky you and I will lead them to the artifact. Natasha, Clint and Tony I want you guys to extract any data they have that they might have up their sleeves. Capt, you lead the others to capture the rest and free prisoners."

"It would be nice if we had Hulk but we shouldn't risk it... If this is an attempt for them to distract us from the real objective who's going to stay here though we don't want Hydra to kidnap Sharon, Melissa and Roger?"

"I can take care of myself Steve." she said glaring at him, "I know I'm still recovering but I can do it."

"Melly?" Asked Melissa as she signaled me to come to her. I did as she showed me the stone, "What if I make my wish now?"

I thought carefully, "How about you listen in to what we're doing, when I tell you to make it do it."

"Even if Zavier's there?"

"I'm counting on it actually."

"What about the sleepers?"

"Then we'll have to improvise and learn its weakness on the spot then report it to everyone else to hear."

"That's a good plan." said Rhodey, "Learn and adapt... Hopefully no one implanted Ultron into the sleepers."

"Oh good lord hell no." said Tony, "I don't want to see or hear that thing ever again!"


	17. Chapter 17

"Fury we might need another team of Agents ready for containment, and medical treatments." I spoke.

"I'll send them there and they will wait for your orders once you need them." He said, "Rest up you'll all have a big day tomorrow."

"Alright you heard the lady, we have a big day tomorrow." said Steve.

"Ah I think I'll stay behind and keep an eye on the gamma signature to find the sleepers." said Bruce.

"Good idea Bruce." said Steve, "But you can monitor it from the Jet."

"Sorry I wasn't thinking that."

"Bruce you're important too, besides I always wanted to see Hulk having a blast smashing things to bits and pieces with me."

"It's not child's play but I get you're point."

"Is my gear around here?" I finally asked.

"This way, Bucky you'd might as well come and see you're new gear too." Said Tony, "Oh Commander sleeves or no sleeves or one to match Robocop?"

"Short sleeves."

"Robocop?" Said Bucky confused.

"It was a science fiction possible future movie I grew up with, very graphic, not exactly for kids but saw it anyway and well... ah wow it almost suits you." I said.

"And I thought his Dad was eccentric." Bucky whispered into my ear.

"Sometimes the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," I whispered back as he chuckled.

Morning we reached the coordinates as we were getting there stealthy first. I had a feeling that it might not be needed as I was given a suit like Natasha's with short sleeves. I noticed it had "Com. Relic Raider" on my left side, as I saw over it the Avengers symbol under it on both shoulders had a purple Captain America star. I put on my tactical corset, my fingerless gloves, boots, gun holsters on my belt with my whips, finally my backpack that attached to my corset. I looked at my reflection as I looked at myself I felt ready... But in all honesty I was both happy and scared at the same time, if it wasn't for Bucky and Melissa I wouldn't be here. I tried looking for Bucky but I didn't see him or Steve and Sharon anywhere. I guessed they were down in the hangar waiting for me as I made my way to the kitchen area where Melissa and Roger were.

"Looks great." said Melissa as she and Roger were at the dining table.

"Thank you..."

"Melly is everything ok?"

"I'm terrified actually." I said, "It's been a long time since I fell in love and felt at peace..."

"Sissy, you're not the only one." she admitted, "But remember what you and I do every day before this."

"Say 'Hello Sis' to my reflection..." I said glumly, "I lost you more than once Melissa."

"I know and I'm sorry, I've only lost you once and we never had a chance to do anything together like Graham and Alexander did."

I then had a idea that made me feel better, "Remember the times we were at our lowest?"

"Yeah the scars in our heels made us remember and think about living."

"We've came so far in our lives. We can live for each other doing the things we were never able to do." I spoke as we teared up, Melissa smiled as we both hugged. I then gave Roger a hug too, "Be there for her, and never give up on her."

"I will, give Hydra hell Commander Relic Raider."

"Are you guys sure you'll be ok?"

"Roger and I came up with a plan with Steve, Tony and Friday if that happens. We'll be fine Sissy."

I sighed, "Alright wish me luck."

"I'm pretty sure you have some luck stashed in your pockets Melly."

I finally laughed, "True."

Down at the Hanger I saw Steve, Sharon, everyone but Bucky at the jets. I felt a tap on my shoulder as I saw Bucky there smiling lovingly at me. "How are you?"

"I was a little scared before I got here, I had a goodbye chat with Melissa and Roger that helped shake it off."

"I was the same, Steve thought of something that helped."

"And that was?"

"That he with Sharon and you are at my side every step of the way. You're all here for one another, nothing can go wrong. When your Sister makes her wish I'll do everything I can to find you again, like how you found me the first time."

"I go to Halifax once a year during the fall either the last week of October or before Remembrance day in November. Can you remember that?"

"I believe I can."

"Good," I spoke as I gave him a kiss.

"Ready?" He asked after the kiss.

"As ready as I'll ever be. You're fight is also my fight Bucky we can't let them win."

"I know, Melly... Thank you."

"For what?"

"For loving me."

I kissed him again, "You're welcome and the same back at ya."

"You two love birds ready?" Asked Clint.

"Yes," said Bucky and I as we walked into the jet while he escorted me to my seat.


	18. Chapter 18

"Alright this is it folks," I said as we arrived as we got ready to attack.

"Melly you're leading, you can do it," said Steve.

I looked at him is shock, "Really are you sure?"

"You planned it out Melly, and it's not the first time I took orders from a lady like yourself."

"Wow Thanks," I spoke, then jumped out yelling, "Avengers Assemble!"

"Not bad." Steve teased.

"Eh needs a little work." I joked as kicked then shot some Hydra Agents in the process, "I just hope Zavier doesn't have any wild ideas up his sleeve, that's my job."

Fighting Hydra wasn't like any or every secret society I've fought before, these guys knew how to push everyone's buttons. And Zavier knew mine, all too well, I used to hate that Bully and now I knew he had to be stopped. Bucky, Steve, Sharon, Wanda and I fought through the building as we found the room displaying the Idol as we covered her as she hexed the idol.

"It's power is very strong." She said as she touched the idol with her powers.

"Take your time," I reminded her between shots, "There's three spiritual beings in there. Start at one, then continue to the next."

"What should I tell them?"

"Show them your life story." I said as we fought the hydra agents coming at us. "Show them Ultron's betrayal, everything up to now! Remember you are stronger than you were before, they can't change you!"

"Right."

"They just keep coming." Said Sharon.

"That's what she said." I joked.

"Commander!" She yelled as she saw a gun on the ground, she rolled grabbed it then shot 6 men down with one shot.

"I'm pretty sure that only counts as one!" I said as I noticed they were retreating... This didn't look good.

"They're retreating?" said Steve.

"Guys! The gamma signature is right there underneath you all!" said Bruce on the coms, "and I was hoping this wouldn't happen."

"HULK SMASH SLEEPERS!" roared the Hulk as I had to take my com out of my ear for a second then put it back in.

"You ok?" Bucky asked.

"I'll be fine I think, I just didn't want the Hulk screaming in my ear." I replied, "Steve, Bucky go for it! Sharon and I got this!"

"Right!"

"Wanda, how are you?"

"Done." she said as I saw the idol disintegrate before my eyes. She looked tired as she collapsed on her knees. I gave her a energy bar, hoping that would help as I helped her get cover. "Thank you Commander."

"You're welcome and we're not done yet."

"I know." She said, "They showed me somethings."

"And that was?"

She put her finger on her com, "Captain, everyone aim at the glowing areas on them that will drain their power."

"Good thinking Scarlett." said Tony, "Well look at that it's working!"

I slipped away to find Zavier... I knew I should be doing this but he threatened everything I loved and stood for, I wasn't going to let him take that away again. Just like he did years ago... He killed all the men I loved... Once he joined Medusa/NWO (New World Order) he found out my sister was switched as he used the idol on her to make her overpower me... Then once I got her to her senses he killed her too right as she saved my life... I have to stop him from making my life a tragedy and this time he's not coming out alive either...

I found Zavier in a large factory in the North wing of the facility as he overlooked one large Sleeper. He turned to me as I saw his jaded green face, as I saw his eyes were orange yellow color as I realised what he had done... He used the idol, 'Damnit' I though knowing he'd make it hard as usual.

"I commend you for coming this far Melanie." He spoke evilly, as I took out my upgraded magic knives that Thor enhanced with Mjölnir and my pendant, "I hope you enjoyed my death trap."

I scoffed, "I should have killed you when I had the chance."

"Melly, what are you doing?" cried Melissa on the com.

I ignored her as I attacked Zavier as he threw me over the railing on top of the gigantic sleeper, "Good just the way I wanted to defeat you once and for all weakling."

I got up as I felt my temper flare, "That's what you think you S.O.B.!" I growled as he took out his blades.

"Guys Commander Relic Raider is in the North Wing she's fighting Zavier on top of a gigantic Sleeper!" said Natasha as she and Clint found us.

"That's half the size of the one Capt defeated, I looked up the old reports." said Clint.

"Melly what the hell are you doing?" said Bucky's voice in my com as I focused on fighting Zavier.

"Reclaiming my life by finishing off this S.O.B.!" I managed to say on the com as I dodged Zavier's kick as I kicked him in the ass... 'That actually felt good doing that,' I thought smirking. He attacked, I slipped through as I stabbed him with both of my magic knives... I heard a gunshot then heard both Melissa and Bucky's voice screaming my name as I saw myself falling into the dark abyss...


	19. Chapter 19

Hal-con - November 2014

I woke up having the weirdest dream that had my Twin Sister in it and all of our heroes in it. It felt pretty close to home but not by much. I felt super confused, as I was experiencing plenty of flashbacks, sounds and noises as I saw the two men I once loved and Melissa being shot by Zavier.

"NOOOO!" I yelled, as I saw them play over and over again... I saw sand and plenty of people fighting...

"Melly!" cried a woman's voice as I was fighting my panic attack, "Focus on my voice Melly it's me Tara!"

I finally calmed down as I saw a man with a metal arm, giving me a lavender rose as I heard a man's voice say "Until I am free, maybe not at first but I will return once I remember you..."

I closed then opened my eyes as I saw Tara seeing that I finally broke through. I looked up to see her and that I was in the corner of her bedroom.

"Do I have to call Steve?"

"Steve?"

"You're a Avenger remember?"

"I am?"

"That nightmare you had messed you up hmm?"

"Yeah." I admitted.

"Come with me let's talk over some tea that should help us get back to sleep."

In her kitchen I was watching my herbal tea steep as I heard her ask, "What did you dream of this time?"

"Zavier... He joined up with Hydra."

"Holy crap that's scary although you already killed him after he killed your sister you know Snow Mare."

"I remember that now..." I spoke, "It ended when I saw a man with a metal arm giving me a lavender rose..."

"You mean that rose you have dried with a framed note beside it in your bedroom at Hansen Manor?"

"Yeah..."

"Come to think of it. You never told me about that Mystery man that gave you it."

"I never told anyone, can you keep this between us?"

"I need to know more details woman." She said.

"He's been popping into my life off and on since I was 16 I think."

"You sure?"

"Pretty sure Tara."

She made a whistle, "And you don't want people telling you who he is so you can solve it for yourself?"

"Yes." I replied, "Tara what day is it?"

"Friday, Hal-con is starting later today remember? Super Geek."

I snickered, "Right, at least that I do remember."

Many hours later

"Melly, said Tara, "can you paint my face?"

I looked at her as I saw she was getting ready for the Hal-con, "Ah sure just give me a minute." I said as I realised my costume got ripped up last time I hung out with Steve and the Avengers. "Crap what the hell am I going to wear?"

"How about that Captain Canuck inspired outfit you wore with the Avengers that you scrapped when the Aliens attacked New York?"

"Yeah about that," I said as I found the pants as I saw a note, "Thank me later Tash."

She came in as she saw the ripped up pants and laughed. "Fine, red shorts it is."

"Hey about the Shield your dad gave you?"

"You know that's a good idea." I said as I took it off the wall over the sofa.

"Well you brought it here, why not."

"Can't say no to that." I agreed.

The next day, as I hung out seeing that the event was doing pretty good when I saw a homeless man on the side looking at some cosplayers rather curious. I looked at him, he had his left arm in a sling as he also looked about my age then I saw on his neck was dog tags... 'Oh no he's a veteran is he?,' I thought as Tara saw me looking at him.

"Time for your good deed of the day eh?"

"Tara he's a veteran I think... He shouldn't be on the streets winter is around the corner and he's not properly dressed for it."

"Well the sofa does have a mattress in it. Go for it Mel. Besides you're a super soldier any man be a fool to take advantage of you."

"Thanks Tara."

"You are right a guy like him isn't properly dressed for our weather, maybe further down south but not here. I'll talk to some of the-."

"Tara you took the apartment my brother moved out of as he left some of his stuff and clothes."

"Oh right, nevermind."

I went up to him, "There's a spare bed in my friend's apartment that I'm staying at if you like to stay there for the night."

"I wouldn't want to impose." Bucky said as I felt like I knew his voice from somewhere.

"Do I know you?" I asked as I finally saw his eyes through his scruffy looking appearance... Nothing came to my mind as we looked at each other confused.

"I'm not sure do I?"

"You're guess is as good as mine I guess. My name is Melly."

"Bucky." He said as we shook hands.

"This is my friend Tara."

"Ah why are you dressed up? Wasn't Halloween a few weeks ago?"

"I'll explain along the way to our place." I spoke.


	20. Chapter 20

Tara needed to take her costume off, her latex headdress off and wash off her makeup then get ready for the Starlight Soiree tonight. "How come you're not going?" Bucky asked as Tara just left.

"She has a date I don't and I had bad timing getting tickets for it."

"I mean aren't you famous or something? Couldn't you go in for free?"

"Me famous?" I huffed, "I am kinda. What about you?"

"I'm nobody special."

I looked at him, "Look Bucky we both recognize each other for some strange reason. I have a feeling we won't figure it out that easily as of yet. I kinda do and don't believe in deja vu."

"I believe you." He said. "Wait you're a Avenger right?"

"Yeah kinda, only if it involves my areas of expertise. Sometimes when the main Avengers are elsewhere I get called in to keep an eye on the new recruits and keep our skills sharp."

"Commander Relic Raider, you're scientifically and magically enhanced."

"How the hell do you that?"

"I don't remember how I know that honestly..."

"Memory problems? I have that problem too."

"Will I ever get my memory back?"

"You seem to be getting it in parts, things like that take time Bucky... I remember mostly everything but one part... It won't come back that easily it's kinda more complicated..."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"So ah Bucky where are you from?"

"Brooklyn I think."

"What got you up here?"

"A girl I knew was from the Maritimes she told me she came to Halifax once a year around the fall I was hoping to see her again."

"What was her name?"

"Melanippe I think."

I looked at him, "That's a name you don't hear that often, it means the black mare in Greek. She was the daughter of Chiron who was a wise centaur as he trained the Greek heroes in the Greek myths."

"What her story?"

"She was smart and beautiful." I said, "There is very little of her story though. She was the first centaur with wings according to the legend... You can't expect everyone to know the same tale as you remember it. So if you think that I'm having trouble believing you. Think again."

"You're probably right."

"I usually am." I spoke, "So Bucky, are you going to find her or pursue what's next to refresh your memory?"

"Geez you asked a hard question there..."

"My bad sorry, I usually make myself goals in life, you know plan ahead."

He thought carefully, "I'll probably go back to the states and see what I can find out about my old friends."

I looked it up on my phone as I saw bus tickets from Halifax to Bangor, "From what I found on my phone here it's going to cost you a lot."

"What about cargo ships?"

I thought for a second I did know someone who needed a extra hand who was going to New York soon. "I might know someone, mind you it's a simple security job and he needs someone asap and he's not picky."

"Call him up I can do it."

The next morning I took Bucky to the pier as I talked to the Captain as I explained the situation. He didn't seem to mind taking a fellow soldier trying to get off his feet. They were leaving in 30 minutes, somehow I felt sad... I hate this part sometimes, but it confused me I barely know him and yet I feel like I do.

"Melly are you ok?" Bucky asked.

"I hate saying goodbye I've always had." I admitted.

"Melly I'll try to find you again to return the favor."

"If you say so Bucky." I said. As he surprised me with a kiss... A long and passionate one.

"Hey Bucky we got to go!" said the Captain.

"Yes sir." He said, "I'll be seeing you again Dork."

"Yeah I know just don't be a Jerk ok?"

"I already made one promise." He said with a laugh as he boarded the ship. I stood there watching the ship disappear from my sight... I then realised something as I walked back to Tara's car... I kissed him before... But when and where was that? I started thinking about the Mystery man I told Tara about... Bucky never showed me his left arm that he had in a sling the whole time he stayed... Could he and the Winter Soldier be the same man?

The End :)


End file.
